Between
by fortune coookie
Summary: Di bawah sinar rembulan, dia pasti ada. Tak ada yang tahu apa yang dilakukannya. Yang menyaksikan hanyalah Tuhan, sang bulan dan senjata yang dingin tak bernyawa...- Between. END  4 Chapter's . Mind to RnR? - Kuro Hoshi
1. Chapter 1

**Between**

**Author : **Kuro Hoshi

**Disclaimer : **Persona 3 and 4 is not mine. They were ATLUS T^T

**A/N : **Halo ^^/ maaf ya, aku HIATUS di Persona 30! Err…hehehe ^^a datang deh sifat yang KUbenci ini -,- kenapa sih lo nggak pergi aja rasa malas? Oke—oke, back to topic. Kembali aku buat fic Persona ^^ maaf deh -_-a belum siap dengan fandom lain. Cerita ini terinspirasi oleh novel **SUPER KEREN** yang udah lama kubeli tapi baru kubaca (malah temanku udah baca habis tuh novel) **GUBRAK!** Eh, sayang tuh novel masih ada lanjutannya! Wuahh…keren abis dan juga, terinspirasi dari majalah Bobo edisi lama X9

**WARNING : **P3XP4 Crossover, gaje, OOC

**Pairing : **MinatoXMinako, MinatoXAigis

**Chapter 1**

**MINATO ARISATO.**

Siapa yang tak kenal dia? Selain dia adalah pria tampan dan ber-style oke, juga sangat populer di kalangan wanita sesusianya. Dia adalah pria yang baik dan pemberani, juga pandai di segala hal.

Tapi…

Untuk di fic ini…

Apa lagi ya? Apa ada 'pengenalan' baru di sini?

…

"Minato-san…!" panggil seorang gadis dari belakang Minato. Sejujurnya Minato tidak terlalu mendengar karena headphone yang mengeluarkan suara lagu dengan volume maximum masih bertengger di telinganya.

"Minato-san!" panggil gadis itu lagi, jaraknya sudah semakin dekat dengan Minato. Tapi yang dipanggil tidak mendengar apa pun selain suara lagu yang keluar dari headphonenya.

Gadis itu sudah berada di samping Minato. Minato merasakan ada 'aura' seseorang disampingnya. Dia berbalik dan menaikkan alisnya. Dengan cepat dia melepaskan headphonenya dan menggantungkannya di leher.

"Aigis? Ada apa?" tanya Minato dengan wajah tak berdosa. Aigis, gadis yang memanggil Minato hanya tersenyum.

"Ternyata Minato-san mendengar panggilanku ya…" tebak Aigis. Minato menerawang sejenak.

"Dengar sih. Tapi kupikir itu hanya khayalanku saja. Jadi…hmm…maaf deh" kata Minato, langsung minta maaf. Aigis tidak begitu mempedulikan masalah itu. Yang penting adalah, ada hal yang ingin dia sampaikan pada Minato pagi ini, seperti biasanya. Yah, untuk 2 minggu terakhir ini.

Aigis merogoh saku roknya dan mengeluarkan ponsel kecil. "Ini yang kau cari, Minato-san?" tanya Aigis sambil menunjukkan salah satu e-mail yang semalam masuk ke ponselnya. Minato menaikkan sebelah alisnya, mengambil ponsel dari tangan Aigis.

Setelah melihat isi e-mail itu, senyum lebar tersungging di wajah pria tampan ini.

"Jackpot" bisiknya, meski Aigis masih bisa mendengarnya.

"Kenapa sih, Minato-san selalu ingin mencari tahu soal berita 5 tahun lalu itu? Bukannya…kasus itu sudah kadaluarsa ya?" tanya Agis. Minato hanya tersenyum-senyum sambil membaca setiap deret kalimat dari e-mail Aigis.

"Maaf. Habis…entahlah. Kasus itu cukup menarik untuk dibaca. Sekalian, jadi bahan pembelajaranku nanti. Ada lomba presentase 2 bulan lagi. Aku jadi tokoh utama dalam lomba itu. Makanya aku nggak mau memakai persoalan yang udah sering. Hehehe. Kau benar-benar membantuku lho, Aigis" jelas Minato senang.

"Tapi, bagaimana perkembangannya? Sukses tidak?" tanya Aigis.

Minato mengangguk mantap. "Ini mungkin terakhir kalinya kau membantuku dalam hal presentase. Sebab semua materi yang kucari sudah klop! Nah, tinggal kupermantap saja" jawab Minato. Aigis manggut-manggut mendengarnya.

"Minato-san, hari ini tidak bersama adikmu?" tanya Aigis setelah tadi sempat hening. Minato menutup ponsel flip milik Aigis.

"Kutinggal. Habis dia lama banget. Aku kan ada latihan pagi" ucap Minato sambil melirik jam tangannya. Aigis melirik kesana-kemari.

"Iya, ya. Aku bangun pagi juga karena Minato-san menyuruhku cepat datang. Tidak apa-apalah, kebetulan sekali hari ini aku piket. Kalau begitu aku duluan, Minato-san" pamit Aigis setelah mengambil kembali ponselnya (tentu saja -,-)

…

**Skip Time : Night**

**12 AM**

"Selamat malam…" sapa seorang pria berwajah dingin. Walau terlihat tampan, namun ketampanannya tenggelam oleh wajah dingin dan aura gelapnya yang sangat timbul.

Seorang pria tua yang berhadapan dengannya hanya menatap wajahnya dengan wajah dingin, meski diam-diam, dia sangat tegang dan ketakutan.

"Saya ingin mengambil benda yang anda pegang, tuan" ucapnya dengan suara parau dan dingin. Wajahnya tidak terlalu terlihat karena gelap. Meski pria tua itu tahu kalau yang berada di hadapannya adalah orang yang sangat mengerikan.

"Segera berikan dengan baik-baik. Maka masalah ini juga akan saya biarkan baik-baik" lanjut si pria dingin. Si pria tua sekarang berada di ujung tanduk. Dia tidak punya pilihan lain kecuali menyerahkan benda yang dipegangnya.

"Kalau kukatakan tidak mau?" tanya si pria tua berusaha tenang. Padahal sekarang ini wajahnya dipenuhi oleh keringat dingin.

Si pria dingin ini menghela napas dengan berat. Sedikit gerakan pelan, dia mengambil sesuatu dari pinggangnya.

Ckrak.

Pria tua ini tahu, dia sedang berada di antara hidup…atau…mati…

Tapi sama seperti pria dingin itu, dia tidak boleh kalah. Sebab dia adalah suruhan. Dan jika dia gagal, nyawanya juga terancam.

"Kutanya sekali lagi, tuan…" kembali pria dingin itu bersuara.

Ckrak.

Dan pistol dengan peredam suara juga mulai tidak sabar.

"Maukah anda…kembalikan benda yang anda pegang itu?" tanya pria dingin itu. Sekarang, kesabarannya memang sudah habis.

Tidak ada yang berbicara sampai 3 menit ke depan.

"…baiklah" kata si pria dingin.

"Saya akan melakukannya dengan lembut, tanpa sepengetahuan orang lain." Lanjutnya.

Ckrak.

Kembali pistol dengan peredam suara itu bersuara pendek.

DOR! DOR! DOR!

Tiga tembakan.

Pria berwajah dingin ini ingin menembak sebanyak 5 kali, tapi dia sadar diri. Dengan gerakan pelan, dia mengambil benda yang masih saja dipegang pria tua itu. Pria dingin ini tersenyum samar ketika dia berhasil memegang benda yang dicarinya.

"Hmm…" pria dingin ini bergumam.

"Misi berhasil" bisiknya.

Di seberang sana, jauh di seberang sana. Kurang lebih 100 km dari sini. Ada seorang pria sedang berdiri tegak, kelihatannya tenang dan santai. Tapi sebenarnya dia sedang waspada.

"Bagus, kembali ke posisimu" bisiknya.

Kembali ke tempat pria dingin itu.

"Terimakasih" katanya.

Dan, setelah waktu bergeser, matahari mulai terbit, pukul 5 subuh, setengah orang diributkan oleh tewasnya Tuan pemilik perusahaan berlian, juga, kembalinya berlian langka yang pernah hilang. Entah siapa yang membunuh, entah siapa yang mengembalikan, hanya 3 point yang menjadi saksi.

Tuhan…bulan purnama…dan…pistol yang tergeletak di tangan kanan tuan pemilik perusahaan berlian itu.

…

Hari ini, seperti biasa, ketua polisi Jepang tengah sibuk membaca data-data yang datang sejak pagi. Akihiko Sanada, pria berusia 25 tahun ini memang selalu sibuk.

"Pak, kami mendapat laporan bahwa kejadian tersebut terladi lagi saat pukul 12 dini hari" lapor seorang polisi. Ketua polisi ini—Akihiko, mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Bisa dibilang, kembalinya berlian dan meninggalnya Tuan Yoshino hanya berbanding sekitar 5 menit. Tuan Yoshino meninggal pukul 12 lewat 10 menit, dan kembalinya berlian, 5 menit setelah itu. Apakah…pelakunya mengenal Tuan Yoshino? Ah, tapi semua orang pasti mengenal beliau" bisik Akihiko, cenderung pada dirinya sendiri.

"Pak, kematian Tuan Yoshino sebagai pemilik perusahaan berlian terbesar di dunia itu diputuskan karena bunuh diri. Pistol yang tergeletak di tangan kanannya mungkin sebagai bukti yang cukup kuat" lapor polisi yang tadi.

Akihiko menghela napas pasrah. "Biar aku hubungi Detektif Dojima soal ini" katanya.

"Bukankah Detektif Dojima sangat sibuk di Inaba? Bahkan katanya dia hampir tidak pulang karena kasus di sana sedang berat-beratnya"

Akihiko teringat akan hal itu.

"Jadi…bagaimana ya? Oh, hubungi Detektif Naoto Shirogane. Aku yakin sang Ace Detektif itu bisa datang" tambah Akihiko cepat.

"Baik, pak" jawab polisi itu.

Tok. Tok. Tok.

"Masuk" suruh Akihiko pada orang yang mengetuk pintu kerjanya.

"Yo! Akihiko-san! Kelihatannya sibuk sekali, ya" seru seorang pria bertopi baseball. Akihiko langsung merasa lemas melihatnya.

"Junpei…tolong jangan ganggu pekerjaanku" keluhnya.

"Tidak, tidak. Untuk kali ini, aku datang membawa bukti kecil" elaknya sambil tersenyum bahagia.

Akihiko mengangkat alisnya, "Apa?"

Junpei langsung duduk di sofa yang terletak di ujung ruangan besar dan megah ini. "Kau tahu kan, Akihiko-san? Aku bekerja kurang lebih 2 tahun di perusahaan berlian di dekat sini. Memang perusahaan ini berteman baik dengan perusahaan milik Tuan Yoshino. Sering kali aku melihat Tuan Yoshino datang ke perusahaan milik bosku. Lalu, seiring berjalannya waktu, aku sering melihat pertengkaran antara Tuan Yoshino dengan bosku. Setelah pertengkaran itu, berlian yang menjadi mascot perusahaan bosku menghilang. Lalu berlian itu kembali setelah Tuan Yoshino meninggal. Apa…itu sedikit bukti? Atau hanya kesaksian?" tanya Junpei setelah menjelaskan dengan panjang lebar.

Akihiko terbelalak mendengarnya.

"Siapa bosmu?" tanya Akihiko.

"Chidori Yoshino. Cucu dari Tuan Yoshino" jawab Junpei sambil menggaruk pelipisnya yang tidak gatal.

"Apa! Kakek dan cucu!" kaget Akihiko. Junpei mengangguk.

"Aku cukup akrab dengan Nona Chidori. Dia sering menceritakan soal keluarganya kepadaku. Yang menjadi pikiranku adalah, mengapa berlian yang hilang itu kembali ketika Tuan Yoshino telah tewas?"

Akihiko mengangguk paham.

"Berlian yang menjadi mascot itu…bukan berlian langka yang sekarang menjadi pembicaraan itu?" tanya Akihiko kemudian.

Junpei menggeleng, "Bukan. Itu bukan milik kami" jawab Junpei.

Kini Akihiko terdiam. Benarkah Tuan Yoshino meninggal karena bunuh diri? Atau karena dibunuh?

Juga kenapa berlian yang menjadi mascot perusahaan milik cucu Tuan Yoshino itu kembali setelah Tuan Yoshino meninggal?

"Baiklah, Akihiko-san! Kurasa aku sudah menyampaikan apa yang seharusnya kusampaikan. Selamat berpikir! Jangan lupa kesehatanmu!" pesan Junpei lalu langsung keluar kantor Akihiko.

Akihiko kembali hanyut dalam kesaksian Junpei.

…

Minato memasukkan buku-buku tulisnya ke dalam bukunya. Pelajaran hari ini membuatnya capek berat. Mana ada tugas yang belum diselesaikannya. Seperti kliping, juga skripsi untuk dosennya. Untuk skripsi, dia diperbolehkan kerja berdua dengan salah satu teman kelasnya yang juga belum menyelesaikan tugas itu.

"Hei, Fuuka. Soal skripsi…"

"Minato-kun. Ah, iya. Lebih baik kita bicarakan di perpustakaan. Hmm…iya…"

Hanya samar-samar, tapi Aigis masih bisa mendengar pembicaraan Minato dan Fuuka Yamagishi, teman sekelas mereka.

Aigis mengibaskan rambut pirangnya yang pendek. Saat itu dia berpapasan dengan Minako, adik kembar Minato. Yang katanya agak Brother-Complex.

"Ah! Kamu pasti Aigis!" tebaknya.

Aigis mengangguk pelan, meski dia agak heran, mengapa gadis ini tahu?

"Minato-nii selalu menceritakan kamu kepadaku!" lanjut Minako, seperti membaca apa yang Aigis pikirkan.

"O-ooh…"

Minako menatap Aigis. Bukan tatapan ramah, tapi tatapan tajam. Aigis bisa merasakan itu.

"Kenapa kakak bisa suka orang seperti ini ya?" bisik Minako dalam hati. Sehingga Aigis tidak bisa mendengarnya.

"Mi, Minako-san?"

Minako mengernyitkan dahinya, "Pokoknya aku belum merestui hubunganmu dengan Minato-nii!" bentaknya dengan ketus lalu pergi meninggalkan Aigis.

Aigis hanya bisa sweat drop.

"Merestui? Memangnya dia ibunya Minato-san?" pikir Aigis dalam hati.

Tuk.

Tanpa disadari Aigis, Minato sudah ada dibelakangnya.

"Aigis…" sapa Minato.

"Mi—Minato-san!" kaget Aigis. Minato hanya tertawa kecil melihat reaksi Aigis.

"Kau belum pulang?" tanya Minato.

Aigis terdiam, "Err…belum…ada yang…ingin kuurus sedikit" jawab Aigis, entah kenapa dia mendadak gugup.

"Begitukah? Kalau begitu, hati-hati ya" pesan Minato lalu meninggalkan Aigis.

"Baik…"

Yah…hanya basa-basi semata. Tidak ada yang khusus. Tapi…perasaan berkecamuk itu jadi masalah. Sepertinya, basa-basi itu terasa hambar…

…kenapa ya?

**To Be Continued**

**N/A : **Hahaha XD pasti ada yang bingung. Apa hubungan title ama story-nya? Yah…belum jelas memang. Bahkan aku belum mikir dengan pasti. Hee…mungkin ada yang OOC ya…terutama Minako yang ketus begitu, juga Junpei yang agaknya…serius dan tidak terlalu bodoh? Perasaanku saja? Oke, oke. Penjelasan utamanya sekarang. Akihiko berusia 25 tahun. Minato dkk berusia 22 tahun. Beda 3 tahun ya? ^^a terus, nanti ada char di persona 4. Otomatis, Souji dkk berusia 21 tahun dan Naoto dkk (termasuk Kuma) berusia 20 tahun. Oke? Mungkin segini dulu. Penjelasan selanjutnya…di chapter 2! Jaa! XD

**Last Word**

Mind to RnR ? ?

_**Kuro Hoshi**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Between**

**Author : **Kuro Hoshi

**Disclaimer : **Persona 3 and 4 is not mine. They were ATLUS T^T

**A/N : **Halo ^^/ maaf ya, aku HIATUS di Persona 30! Err…hehehe ^^a datang deh sifat yang KUbenci ini -,- kenapa sih lo nggak pergi aja rasa malas? Oke—oke, back to topic. Kembali aku buat fic Persona ^^ maaf deh -_-a belum siap dengan fandom lain. Cerita ini terinspirasi oleh novel **SUPER KEREN** yang udah lama kubeli tapi baru kubaca (malah temanku udah baca habis tuh novel) **GUBRAK!** Eh, sayang tuh novel masih ada lanjutannya! Wuahh…keren abis dan juga, terinspirasi dari majalah Bobo edisi lama X9

**WARNING : **P3XP4 Crossover, gaje, OOC

**Pairing : **MinatoXMinako, MinatoXAigis

**Chapter 2**

**2 AM**

**Inside University Laboratory**

Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap.

Langkah kaki ringan yang menyusuri tiap titik laboratorium milik Universitas Gekkoukan terasa menggema. Namun suara itu agak teredam karena derasnya hujan di luar sana. Dengan perlahan, seseorang mengenda-endap menuju rak demi rak yang berjejer dengan rapi di salah satu sisi laboratorium itu.

Seseorang ini membuka salah satu rak berkaca yang tidak dikunci. Dia tersenyum samar. Dalam hati dia berpikir, betapa bodohnya pihak sekolah karena tidak menutup rak ini dengan baik.

Klak.

Pintu rak berkaca itu terbuka. Perlahan tapi pasti, orang ini mengambil sesuatu didalamnya. Dia menyingkirkan beberapa cairan yang merupakan benda biasa di laboratorium. Tapi siapa yang tahu? Kalau hampir semua cairan di setiap rak berkaca ini, adalah racun. Orang ini tidak mengambil cairan yang berada di rak itu. Dia meraba-raba bagian dalam rak itu.

Saat itu, dia menyentuh sesuatu yang dingin dan keras.

Apa? Logam?

Orang ini tahu, yang sedang dipegangnya sekarang adalah emas batangan. Dia menyeringai melihat emas batangan yang dipegangnya sekarang ini.

"Hmm…" dia bergumam.

"Sayang tidak ada yang bisa dibunuh" bisiknya.

Dengan cepat, kembali dia menata setiap isi rak itu dan keluar dari laboratorium melalui jendela…

**. . .**

"Yo. Minato-san" sapa seorang pria yang juga sedang menenggerkan headphonenya di leher.

"Yousuke. Lama tidak melihatmu kuliah. Apa kabar?" sahut Minato ketika melihat adik kelasnya yang lama tak kuliah akhirnya datang kembali.

"Ada kesibukan di Junes. Makanya harus balik ke Inaba dulu. Untung sudah beres. Kelihatannya aku ketinggalan banyak hal ya?" tanya Yousuke sambil memapah sepedanya.

"Tidak juga. Hanya…kau ketinggalan soal Chie yang menang kejuaraan kung fu se-kota Jepang" jawab Minato santai.

Yousuke mengagguk-anggukkan kepalanya, "Hee…dia memang cewek mengerikan. Tapi rasanya malu juga aku. Sebagai cowok…nggak bisa apa-apa" keluh Yousuke sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Aih. Baru saja diomongin" kata Minato sambil menunjuk kedepan.

Yousuke melihat arah yang ditunjuk Minato, "Oooh…Chie! Yukiko-san!" seru Yousuke sambil mengayun-ayunkan tangannya di atas kepala. Minato tersenyum pada kedua gadis yang menjadi adik kelasnya itu.

"Aku duluan ya." Pamit Minato sambil lalu.

Setelah Minato pergi, Chie dan Yukiko sudah berada di samping Yousuke.

"Yousuke! Lama nggak ketemu!" lambrak Chie langsung.

"Selamat datang kembali, Yousuke-kun. Hihi" sapa Yukiko sambil tertawa kecil, sebenarnya dia menertawakan tingkah Chie yang langsung marah-marah didepan Yousuke.

"Ahaha! Maaf! Maaf! Junes benar-benar dipenuhi berbagai macam kesibukan. Oh, iya. Mana Souji?" tanya Yousuke ketika dia tidak menyadari kehadiran Souji, partner—dan sahabat dekatnya. Yukiko melirik Chie.

"Sudah 3 hari ini Souji nggak kelihatan. Ponselnya nggak diangkat-angkat" jawab Yukiko, agak sedih.

Chie langsung menepuk pundak sahabatnya itu, "Jangan sedih, Yukiko! Souji bakalan pulang cepat kok!" ujarnya, berusaha menghibur.

"Ya! Ya! Kalau dia nggak pulang, biar sama aku sa—" BUAAGH! Chie langsung menendang Yousuke, tepat di titik vital. Yah…kau tahulah…X3

**. . .**

**Kantor Pusat Kepolisian Jepang**

Kembali, polisi muda berusia 25 tahun ini nampak menguras otaknya dengan berat. Sejak kemarin—sejak beberapa minggu yang lalu, dia sudah disibukkan oleh rentetan kasus yang memiliki kejadian waktu yang saling berselisih pendek.

Klak.

Tampak seorang wanita berambut merah, dengan blazer hitam yang melekat di tubuhnya dan memakai rok dinas berwarna coklat muda masuk ke kantor polisi muda itu. Dia memakai high heels yang kira-kira tingginya mencapai 4 cm.

"Selamat siang, tuan polisi" sapa wanita cantik berambut merah itu.

Akihiko tercengang melihatnya, "Mi…Mitsuru…" bisiknya pelan. Sejujurnya dia tidak menyangka dapat melihat Mitsuru—tunangannya dalam jarak sedekat ini. Sebab, Mitsuru dan dia sempat berpisah selama hampir 3 tahun karena Mitsuru ada tugas di Jerman, menggantikan ayahnya yang sudah lama meninggal.

"Hehe. Kaget melihatku?" tanyanya. Senyum tersungging di wajah cantiknya. Wanita itu sudah cantik, kini semakin cantik lagi dengan senyumnya.

"Kapan…kau kembali Mitsuru?" tanya Akihiko, masih shock atas kedatangannya.

"Baru saja. Aku langsung berinisiatif untuk menemui tunanganku yang tampan. Hehe" jawab Mitsuru. Akihiko menatap tunangannya itu baik-baik.

"Lama menungguku? Maaf ya…" ucap Mitsuru yang sekarang berjalan ke meja Akihiko.

"Tunggu dulu, Mitsuru. Apa pekerjaanmu di Jerman sudah selesai?" tanya Akihiko.

"Kalau belum, kenapa aku kemari?" tanya Mitsuru balik. Akihiko meneguk ludahnya, tak percaya.

"Kau akan di sini selamanya? Apa pekerjaanmu benar-benar sudah beres?" tanya Akihiko.

"Aku diizinkan untuk tinggal di Tokyo sampai menikah. Soal pekerjaan, seperti yang kubilang, semuanya sudah beres" jawab Mitsuru dengan yakin.

"Yakin?" tanya Akihiko dengan sedikit…ragu.

"Sangat yakin" jawab Mitsuru, kali ini lebih tegas lagi.

"Aku…masih nggak percaya…" keluh Akihiko, berharap kalau ini bukan khayalannya. Sungguh, dia sangat kelelahan akibat pekerjaan yang ternyata menguras tenaga itu.

Mitsuru menghela napas berat.

"Kupertegas. Aku, Mitsuru Kirijo, sudah menyelesaikan setiiiiap titik pekerjaan di Jerman dan sekarang diizinkan pulang ke Tokyo sampai aku menikah. Aku akan menikah diusia 28 tahun. Dan tentu saja dengan tunanganku tercinta" ucap Mitsuru dengan tegas, kuat, yakin dan mantap. Tidak ada sedikit pun nada keraguan di sana.

Sekarang Akihiko sadar. Dia tidak berkhayal.

Akihiko menghela napas berat, tapi berarti kelegaan yang sangat mendalam.

"Maaf, Mitsuru. Aku hanya kelelahan soal pekerjaan" keluh Akihiko pada tunangannya itu. Dia merasa bersalah karena meragukannya.

"Hm. Bagus deh kamu capek"

"Hah?"

Mitsuru tersenyum penuh misteri, "Sebab aku jadi punya alasan untuk membantumu"

…

Minato tengah mengerjakan skripsi bareng Fuuka. Mereka sangat sibuk dengan pekerjaan, dan bisa saja hal itu membuat mereka lengah, tak sadar akan kedatangan orang lain.

"Umm…Minato-kun, sebaiknya artikel ini diganti…"

"Hm? Oh, jangan! Jangan dong…ini artikel yang jarang lho…"

"So, souka…baiklah kalau begitu. Maksimalnya berapa halaman?"

"Kata dosen sih, minimal 90-100 halaman"

"Berarti udah hampir selesai nih."

"Yup"

Benar saja. Mereka terlalu asyik berdiskusi hingga tidak menyadari datangnya Junpei, Chidori, Yukari dan Rise.

"Baaa!" seru keempatnya.

Minato sih, udah terbiasa karena adiknya. Gimana Fuuka? Yah, dia memang jantungan sekarang.

"Aih, kalian mesra banget sih! Akhir-akhir ini kulihat kalian berduaan aja" goda Junpei dengan gaya khasnya, merangkul Minato.

"Bu, bukan seperti yang kalian lihat kok! A, aku dan Minato-kun hanya mengerjakan tentang skripsi!" elak Fuuka cepat. Yukari meliriknya dengan mata menyelidik.

"Ooooohh…kalau begitu bagaimana perkembangannya?" tanya Yukari. Mendengar pertanyaan Yukari yang melenceng dari (ehm…) pertanyaan antara dia dan Minato, Fuuka menjadi lega.

"Sudah hampir beres" jawab Fuuka.

"Bukan. Maksudku, gimana perkembanganmu dengan Minato-kun?" tanya Yukari sambil membisiki Fuuka. Fuuka yang tadinya lega, jadi shock kembali.

"Ehh!"

"Yah…Fuuka-senpai pasti sedih ya, harus berpisah dengan Minato-senpai" goda Rise sambil memeluk leher Fuuka dari belakang.

Wajah Fuuka memerah, "Tidak! Tidak! Tidak kok…" elak Fuuka, lagi.

"Hee…kalian jangan berisik. Ingat, ini perpus" bisik Chidori sambil menunjuk guru penjaga perpustakaan yang terkenal galak, tegas dan mengerikan.

Melihat arah jari Chidori, sontak semuanya diam.

"Hmm…sudah ya, aku duluan…" kata Chidori sambil lalu. Junpei yang melihatnya langsung kaget, dia pun langsung mengejar Chidori.

Melihat Junpei, Yukari ketawa sendiri.

"Doshite, Yukari-chan?" tanya Fuuka.

"Hehe. Lucu aja lihat Junpei. Kelihatan jelas kalau dia suka Chidori. Ehehehe." Jawab Yukari, masih tertawa.

"Emm…ngomong soal Chidori-senpai…dia pemilik perusahaan berlian bernama Yoshino itu kan? Terus perusahaan Yoshino bekerja sama dengan perusahaan berlian bernama Yoshino Jewelry." Celetuk Rise tiba-tiba.

"Ya, benar. Lalu?" tanya Fuuka, dengan niat menyelidik.

"Kudengar pemilik perusahaan berlian Yoshino Jewelry tewas 2 hari lalu. Lalu, berlian yang menjadi mascot perusahaan Yoshino yang dulu hilang, kembali sejak meninggalnya tuan Yoshino" lanjut Rise.

Minato terdiam, mencerna perkataan Rise, "Kalau begitu…Chidori itu cucu dari Tuan Yoshino?" tebak Minato.

Rise, Fuuka dan Yukari langsung menatapnya, "Iya. Meski baru kabar angin sih" jawab Rise.

Minato mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Lalu apalagi? Ada yang menarik?" tanya Fuuka, benar-benar penasaran.

Rise mengerutkan keningnya, berpikir.

"Ah! Waktu tewasnya Tuan Yoshino dan waktu ketika berlian itu kembali, hanya berselisih 5 menit. Kalau dipikirkan, jarak tempuh perusahaan Yoshino dan lokasi dimana mayat Tuan Yoshino ditemukan, cukup jauh" tambah Rise.

"Dari mana mereka tahu?" tanya Yukari.

Rise hanya angkat bahu. Fuuka terlihat berpikir soal itu.

"Mmm…ayahku pernah cerita, kalau polisi dan detektif biasanya tahu sudah berapa lama mayat itu berada. Hanya melihat dari kondisinya. Lalu soal 5 menit itu…" Fuuka kembali memeras otaknya.

Minato memainkan pulpennya, "Eh? Mungkin saja ada penjaga di sana" celetuk Minato.

Rise mengangguk, "Ya. Ada kemungkinan begitu"

Yukari menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "Apa hubungannya?" tanyanya.

Rise tersenyum samar, "Begini. Mungkin saja ada penjaga yang lewat-lewat disekitar situ. Yah, anggaplah saat itu jam 12 lewat 3 menit. Lalu, 2 menit kemudian, saat dia lewat lagi, dia melihat berlian itu. Gimana?"

Yukari mengangguk mengerti.

"Fuuka, nih, skripsinya sudah selesai. Kau presentase yang ini sampai disini…"

"Ah! Maaf aku keasyikan mengobrol Minato-kun!"

"Hahaha. Gantinya traktir aku deh"

"Eh! Huuu…"

Yukari dan Rise saling pandang, lalu wajah mereka jadi begini (AwA)

"Baiklah, Minato-kun. Akan kutraktir. Besok ya?"

"Iya, iya"

Fuuka berjalan mendekati Rise dan Yukari yang wajah mereka masih sama. Wajah ingin menggoda. Sontak, wajah Fuuka memerah padam.

…

Klak. Klak.

Minato tengah mencuci piring setelah dia dan Minato makan malam tadi. Minako justru lagi asyik nonton anime yang baru main hari ini.

"Minako" panggil Minato.

"Ng?"

Minato menghela napas, "Dibanding nonton, kau kerja PR aja deh" suruh Minato sebal.

"Udah kukerjakan di perpustakaan tadi" jawab Minako, suaranya agak ketus. Mendengar nada bicara Minako yang sebenarnya sudah berubah sejak Minato bertemu (ehm…) Aigis, Minato mendekati adiknya.

"Kamu kenapa sih? Marah-marah terus" komentar Minato, yang sekarang duduk di samping Minako.

"Aku sebal. Kenapa sih kakak menyukai Aigis?" tanya Minako.

"Haah…kau memang belum tahu kebaikannya" jawab Minato sambil mengelus puncak kepala Minako.

Merasa begitu lembut, mata Minako berkaca-kaca.

"Ugh…"

Minako langsung memeluk kakaknya erat. Minato terkejut dengan perlakuan Minako, tapi dia membiarkannya.

"Aku takut. Jika kakak terlalu dekat dengan Aigis, aku…akan ditinggalkan. Aku nggak mau sendirian…aku nggak mau…nggak mau…" bisiknya terdengar parau.

Minato mengerti, mereka sudah kehilangan kedua orang tua sejak 10 tahun lalu…kalau kakaknya pergi, sebentar saja…rasanya seperti…berada di tengah hutan yang sepi, dingin dan menyeramkan.

Minato membelai rambut Minako perlahan.

"Kau tidak percaya padaku, Minako?" tanya Minato. Minako tersentak.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalmu. Tidak. Akan. Pernah. Aku akan terus bersamamu, bahkan bersama Aigis. Dan lainnya…" bisik Minato sambil tersenyum ringan. Minako sesenggukan.

"Beri Aigis waktu. Lihatlah kebaikannya" pinta Minato lembut. Minako terdiam.

"Kumohon Minako, percaya aku…"

Minako melepas pelukannya. Lalu menghapus air matanya.

"Aku mengerti, Minato-nii…aku akan memberi Aigis-san waktu"

**To Be Continued**

**N/A : **Oke, di sini kebanyakan basa-basi. Kuharap di chapter selanjutnya udah masuk action. Udah gak sabar juga sih aku X9a penyampaian di chapter ini kayaknya sedikit aja. Eh, mungkin ada yang nanya. Chidori udah punya perusahaan sendiri, bahkan dia masih muda! Yea…kenapa? Mungkin karena aku ingin menunjukkan ke pihak orang tua kalau anak muda pun bisa jadi pemimpin (alaah…alas an banget!) hahaha. Bercanda kok XD udah deh, pokoknya Chidori jadi pemimpin perusahaan yang masih muda, cerdas, energik, dan bisa jadi penerus bangsa dan Negara! XDDDD (haha) Terakhir, gomenne kalo ada typo oke, sampai ketemu lagi nanti. Jaa!

**Last Word**

Mind to RnR ? ?

_**Kuro Hoshi**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Between**

**Author : **Kuro Hoshi

**Disclaimer : **Persona 3 and 4 is not mine. They were ATLUS T^T

**A/N : **Halo ^^/ maaf ya, aku HIATUS di Persona 30! Err…hehehe ^^a datang deh sifat yang KUbenci ini -,- kenapa sih lo nggak pergi aja rasa malas? Oke—oke, back to topic. Kembali aku buat fic Persona ^^ maaf deh -_-a belum siap dengan fandom lain. Cerita ini terinspirasi oleh novel **SUPER KEREN** yang udah lama kubeli tapi baru kubaca (malah temanku udah baca habis tuh novel) **GUBRAK!** Eh, sayang tuh novel masih ada lanjutannya! Wuahh…keren abis dan juga, terinspirasi dari majalah Bobo edisi lama X9

**WARNING : **P3XP4 Crossover, gaje, OOC

**Pairing : **MinatoXMinako, MinatoXAigis

**Chapter 3**

Pip…pip…pip…

Aigis mendapat telepon dari seseorang. Meski begitu, itu adalah nomor yang tidak dikenalnya.

"Siapa?" pikir Aigis. Dengan sedikit ragu, dia mengangkat ponselnya meski dia tidak tahu dari siapa itu.

Aigis menempelkan ponsel ke telinganya. Saat itu juga dia terbelalak.

…

**Kantor Kepolisian Jepang**

Akihiko mendapat berita besar dari Mitsuru, tunangannya yang kemarin habis pulang dari Jerman. Dan berita ini membuatnya kaget, juga senang.

"Kau menjadi partnerku dalam bekerja!"

Mitsuru mengangguk mantap. "Aku tak ingin membiarkan tunanganku dalam masalah berat. Jadi aku memohon kepada atasanmu, dan…yeah! Aku diterima" seru Mitsuru dengan riang. Akihiko mengerjapkan matanya.

"Akihiko. Jangan bilang kau meremehkanku" ucap Mitsuru tiba-tiba. Sontak Aihiko menggeleng.

"Aku justru senang banget kau mau ikutan. Kau kan ahli analisis dan bertarung menggunakan pedang. Kurasa, kau memang orang yang hebat, Mitsuru" puji Akihiko. Entah mengapa, pujian itu membuat sang Nyonya besar memerah wajahnya.

Akihiko tersenyum samar, "Hari ini aku akan memanggil Detektif dari Inaba. Jadi kurasa aku tidak akan se-stress kemarin" kata Akihiko. Mitsuru mengangguk.

"Boleh aku lihat data mengenai tewasnya Tuan Yoshino?" tanya Mitsuru. Akihiko mengangguk. Dia segera memberikan beberapa lembar kertas yang berisi data kematian 2 hari lalu itu.

Mitsuru membacanya dengan teliti—sangat teliti.

20 menit mereka terdiam, hingga kemudian Mitsuru mengenyitkan dahinya, membuat Akihiko heran dan bertanya.

"Apa kau dapat _clue _baru, Mitsuru?"

Mitsuru terlihat tersenyum. Senyum yang sangat…misterius.

"Kau masih ingat kasus besar yang kalau tidak salah…beberapa tahun lalu itu?" tanya Mitsuru. Akihiko menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"…yang mana? Kasus besar yang ma—" DHEG!

Akihiko tiba-tiba teringat kasus besar yang melibatkan hampir 1000 kaum manusia. Kasus yang ditanganinya bersama Shinjiro, partner lamanya yang sudah mengundurkan diri. Dalam kasus itu, terjadi adu mulut terbesar di Jepang. Baik dari pihak rakyat jelata, sampai yang derajat tinggi. Kasus itu membicarakan tentang 'seseorang' yang selalu membunuh manusia tak bersalah, yang dianggap baik oleh masyarakat.

"…ehm…jangan bilang antara kasus ini dan kasus yang itu ada hubungannya" elak Akihiko, menduga.

"Ada kemungkinan sih. Oh, iya. Kasus ini sudah berapa kali kau tangani?" tanya Mitsuru.

Akihiko menghitung sejenak, "Dalam jangka waktu…errm…hampir 4 minggu, aku sudah mendapat berita seperti itu sebanyak 5 kali termasuk yang ini" jawab Akihiko.

"Wah, kau bahkan belum tahu pelakunya sampai sekarang!" kaget Mitsuru.

"Tidak juga sih. Hanya mencurigai" elak Akihiko tenang. Mitsuru menatap Akihiko.

"Yang sudah jelas sekarang adalah, pembunuh Tuan Yoshino dan orang yang mengembalikan berlian itu adalah orang dalam pihak yang sama" jelas Akihiko. Mitsuru tersenyum.

"Kau benar. Anggap saja sekarang kita beri nama dia _AB_. Ehm…AB itu adalah satu orang yang membunuh, dan mengembalikan berlian milik perusahaan Yoshino." Tambah Mitsuru. Akihiko mengangguk.

"Sekarang yang menjadi pertanyaan adalah…apa tujuan si AB itu? Mengapa dia membunuh, dan mengembalikan berlian pada tempatnya?" pikir Akihiko.

"Pertanyaan kedua, siapa si AB ini?" tambah Mitsuru.

Akihiko hanya angkat bahu.

…

Chidori melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu depan perusahaan berlian Yoshino. Dia akan menjemput 2 teman baiknya sejak dulu.

Klak.

"Hei, Chidori. Lama tak berjumpa"

"Bagaimana kondisimu? Jangan sampai sakit meski kakekmu sudah meninggal"

Chidori mengangguk satu kali dengan wajah datar, "Selamat datang, Jin. Takaya. Lama tidak ketemu" sapa Chidori pada 2 pria dihadapannya.

"Hei, jangan terlalu formal begitu" komentar Jin, si kacamata yang jenius. Sekarang dia bekerja di Rumah Sakit terbesar di Jepang.

"Hei, perusahaanmu terlihat lancar ya. Bahkan lebih bagus lagi" komentar Takaya. Pria ini adalah owner sebuah bar di dekat rumah sakit Jin.

Chidori tersenyum samar, "Terimakasih. Ayo masuk" ajaknya.

Kedua pria itu mengikuti langkah gadis kecil yang selalu berpakaian dengan model gothic Lolita. Selama berjalan, tidak ada yang ingin berbicara. Sampai akhirnya, salah satu karyawan perusahaan ini langsung menyapa bosnya.

"Selamat siang, bos!" sapa Junpei yang sedang mengangkut 2 dos berisi permata baru.

Chidori mengangguk, "Selamat siang, Junpei. Kerja keras ya…" komentar Chidori. Junpei hanya tertawa renyah mendengarnya. Setelah itu, mereka kembali berjalan lagi.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Jin.

"Hanya karyawanku" jawab Chidori singkat. Jin manggut-manggut mendengarnya.

Klek.

Ketiganya masuk ke dalam ruangan megah yang berbau luxury. Jin dan Takaya hanya bisa terperangah melihat ruang kerja gadis kecil itu.

Chidori mempersilahkan 2 pria itu duduk di sofa panjang, sedangkan Chidori duduk dihadapan mereka.

"Nah, ada perlu apa kemari?" tanya Chidori. Seperti biasa, dengan pembawaan tenang dan…agak dingin.

"Langsung saja" tambah Chidori.

Mendengar itu, Jin dan Takaya langsung menyeringai, "Langsung saja ya…? Oke" kata Jin, sekarang dia benar-benar tidak terlihat seperti tadi. Seperti…ada niat jahat yang bersinggah dikepalanya. Tak terkecuali Takaya.

Jin langsung berdiri, berjalan mendekati Chidori. Sedang sang Nona hanya duduk dengan tenang, meski sebenarnya dia gusar.

Jin mencengkram lengan Chidori.

Ada sedikit suara mengerang yang keluar dari bibir Chidori.

"Beri kami, perhiasan itu" bisik Jin. Bukan nada permintaan. Tapi perintah.

Chidori tetap teguh pada pendiriannya. Dia tetap bersikap tenang, seolah-olah dia tahu apa yang direncanakan dua pria ini.

"Cepatlah, Chidori. Beri tahu kami. Ini perintah Bos Yoshino yang sudah meninggal. Cepat. Di mana kau sembunyikan?" tanya Takaya yang tahu-tahu sudah memegang pistol di tangannya.

Chidori tersenyum samar.

"Ternyata benar dugaanku. Kedatangan kakek akhir-akhir ini adalah mengincar Maskot. Dan, meski aku lega kakek sudah tiada, ternyata ada firasat burukku yang lain. Anak buahnya yang setia…" jelas Chidori. Melihat tampang Chidori yang tetap tenang, Jin tambah mencengkram lengan Chidori dengan kuat. Lagi, Chidori mengerang.

"Kalau kau tetap diam…" Jin mulai mengancam. Dan Chidori sudah tahu apa ancaman itu.

"…kau akan kubunuh" lanjut Chidori. Jin tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Tuh, kau sudah tahu. Makanya, serahkan!" gertaknya. Chidori menggeleng.

"Bagaimana pun, Maskot itu milik Junpei. Bukan aku. Sebab dialah yang menemukannya" ucap Chidori, masih tenang. Bahkan lebih tenang dari yang tadi.

"Grrr…" Takaya mulai geram.

DOR!

Dia menarik pelatuk pistolnya. 3-4 helai rambut Chidori terpotong karena itu.

"Kau masih ingin hidup, bukan?" tanya Jin.

Chidori menghela napas pelan. "Aku tidak mau kalah darimu" bisiknya.

BAATS!

Sekelebat, Chidori melepaskan diri dari cengkraman Jin. Sekarang dia mendarat di meja kerjanya. Kedua tangannya kini memegang pisau yang agak panjang, dan tentu saja, tajam.

"Asal kau tahu, aku sudah terlatih. Jangan pernah meremehkan gadis kecil sepertiku" katanya dengan suara tajam. Matanya yang memandang Jin dan Takaya pun, terlihat tajam.

Jin dan Takaya tercengang.

Tak lama, Takaya tertawa, "Ha! Hahahahaha! Betapa lugunya!" katanya dengan nada mengejek. Chidori tidak gentar.

"Bukan kami yang akan melawanmu, nona" tambah Jin. Kali ini, Chidori tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa herannya.

PRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!

Bersamaan dengan rasa heran Chidori, salah satu kaca di ruangannya pecah berkeping-keping. Muncullah gadis berambut hitam pendek. Matanya yang merah nampak tajam untuk dilihat. Dia memakai bando emas yang kelihatannya kuat. Pakaiannya berwarna hitam pekat dan tentu saja, terlihat elastis. Di tangannya, ada pedang yang dipegangnya.

"Metis. Lakukan seperti biasa" bisik Jin pada gadis itu.

"Siap" katanya.

Jin dan Takaya tersenyum—senyum licik pada Chidori.

"Selamat tinggal, Chidori" kata mereka berdua, bersamaan. Kini tahulah Chidori. Dia dijebak oleh dua setan itu. Mereka berniat meninggalkan Chidori yang akan melawan Metis. Dan 2 setan itu akan menyebutkan apa saja alas an mereka demi mendapatkan berlian.

…

Minato yang sedang membaca di perpustakaan, terpaksa menghentikan aktifitasnya karena mendapat telepon.

Mendengar siapa yang berbicara diseberang telepon, senyum manis tersungging di wajahnya yang tampan.

"Aku mengerti, Shinjiro-senpai" katanya. Dengan cepat, dia menyimpan kembali ponselnya.

Tanpa disadari Minato, Aigis sedang mengintipnya dari salah satu titik rak. Setelah melihat punggung tegap Minato pergi menjauh, dia langsung menangis.

"Kenapa…harus begini?" bisiknya parau, cenderung pada dirinya sendiri.

Pip…pip…pip…

Kali ini, Aigis tidak punya pilihan…

…

Sudah 35 menit Chidori dan Metis bertarung. Kedudukannya imbang.

Chidori sudah menerima banyak serangan dari Metis. Gaun gothicnya memang sempat mengganggu. Syukurlah dia terkena serangan dari metis yang dapat merobek gaun bawahnya sampai di paha. Meski harus mengorbankan sedikit pahanya yang sekarang tergores.

"Cih…" Chidori menutup sebelah matanya, menahan sakit. Luka dipahanya memang tidak dalam dan tidak begitu parah, namun dia masih agak kram untuk bergerak. Tersandung sedikit saja, pasti terjatuh.

"Enyahlah!" seru Chidori sambil menyerang dari depan. Ada senyum yang terlihat di bibir Metis meski samar.

Chidori terbelalak melihatnya. Bukan. Bukan senyum Metis, tapi orang yang berada jauh dibelakang Metis!

"Kau yang enyah" bisik Metis.

ZLEEB!

Pedang Metis yang tajam itu berhasil menusuk lengan Chidori hingga mengeluarkan darah banyak sekali. Satu gerakan konyol mengakibatkan luka fatal. Itulah yang dipelajari Chidori sekarang.

Namun dia lebih terpaku pada orang yang berada jauh dibelakang Metis. Meski begitu, dia menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan, menyuruh agar orang itu tidak bersuara sedikit pun!

Chidori meguk ludahnya dengan sulit. Sekarang, rasa sakit menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Air matanya pun jatuh sedikit-sedikit.

"Jun…pei…" bisik Chidori pelan. Sangat pelan.

BUAAAAAAAGHHH!

Chidori membolakkan matanya. Matanya langsung berkunang-kunang.

"Si…al…" bisik Chidori. Saat itu pendangannya mengabur, juga kesadarannya yang mulai memudar.

"!"

Meski sudah tidak sadar, sekilas demi sekilas, dia mendengar teriakan orang yang selalu menjadi penopang hidupnya. Meski sudah tidak punya siapa-siapa, tapi orang itu, Junpei, selalu ada untuknya. Kapan pun…

Lalu, ketika Chidori sudah tidak sadarkan diri…

"Metis. Kau berlebihan" ucap seorang gadis yang memiliki garis mata yang hampir sama seperti Metis.

"Aku hanya diperintahkan, kakak" elak Metis. Gadis yang berbicara dengan Metis lalu mengalihkan pandangannya, menatap Chidori yang pingsan berlumuran darah.

"Sepertinya kita tinggal tunggu komando dari Takaya dan Jin" tambah Metis. Gadis yang memiliki garis mata seperti Metis ini mengangguk dengan lunglai.

"Kakak? Kakak baik-baik saja?" tanya Metis. Gadis ini—kakak Metis hanya tersenyum.

Pip.

Dari ponsel yang mereka bawa, terdengar suara Takaya.

"Metis, Aigis. Cepat ke lantai 3! Ada tikus pengganggu!"

Metis dan kakak Metis—Aigis, mengangguk mengerti. Mereka langsung melesat cepat ke bawah. Tanpa mereka sadari, sebenarnya sejak tadi, ada Junpei yang mengintip. Dengan tergesa, dia langsung mendekati Chidori.

"CHIDORI! CHIDORI! CHIDORI!..." Junpei terus meneriaki nama Chidori. Berulang kali. Entah kenapa tadi, dia tidak bisa berteriak tadi. Dia hanya bisa berteriak melalui hatinya. Dan itu sangat menyakitkan. Sekarang, dia bahkan tidak bisa menyembuhkan Chidori? MEMALUKAN!

Junpei terisak melihat sosok bos—yang menjadi idolanya. Tidak. Tidak. Bukan hanya meng-idolakan. Bahkan pria bodoh ini menyukai bosnya yang tenang dan selalu bisa diandalkan. Bos yang juga menjadi teman sekelasnya.

Masih dengan meneriaki nama Chidori dan menangis, kali ini Junpei memeluk badan mungil Chidori.

"Jangan mati! Jangan pergi! Kumohon teruslah hidup!" begitu.

Sepasang tangan hangat terasa dikedua pipi Junpei yang basah oleh air mata. Dia langsung memegang telapak tangan Chidori erat-erat.

"Ju…n…pei…Jun…pei…Junpei…" panggil Chidori dengan suara parau. Junpei masih menangis.

"Jangan menangis" katanya.

"Chidori…aku—"

…

DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR!

Rentetan suara tembakan masih menggema dilantai 3 perusahaan berlian Yoshino. Jin dan Takaya ada diantara mereka. Anehnya, seseorang yang terlihat misterius dan sangat ahli bela dirinya ada di sana. Untuk apa?

"Takaya! Awaaas!" seru Jin ketika melihat aksi nekat dari Takaya, menyerang dari depan.

Dengan cepat…

DOR! DOR!

Orang misterius itu menembakkan dua peluru, mengenai jantung Takaya. Seketika, Takaya ambruk. Melihat kondisi Takaya yang mengenaskan, jelas Jin tidak bisa tinggal diam. Dia mengamuk.

Dengan membabi buta, Jin mengeluarkan peluru dari AK-47 miliknya. Senjata otomatis macam itu, tidak bisa membuat si orang misterius gentar. Malah, si orang misterius semakin bersemangat dan berapi-api.

"Keluarkan terus. Terus. Terus…" katanya dengan suara yang dingin.

Ketika Jin kehabisan pelurunya dan terdesak. Tak ada ampun lagi…

DOR! DOR! DOR! BUAAGHH!

3 kali tembakan, satu kali pukulan maut. Melumpuhkan Jin yang sekarang tidak bisa apa-apa sekarang. Orang misterius itu tersenyum menyeringai.

"Hmm…beres. Lalu…satu lagi…"

Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap.

"Jackpot" ucap orang misterius itu, terdengar senang.

Metis dan Aigis terbelalak melihat tubuh Jin dan Takaya ambruk, bersimbah darah. Napas mereka tidak terdengar lagi.

"Ka…mu…" Metis mengerutkan keningnya. Kaget dengan kedatangan orang misterius ini.

Aigis mengerutkan keningnya. Agak takut.

Orang misterius ini terlihat tersenyum. Meski wajahnya tak terlihat akibat balutan kain, tapu 'aura'nya yang berbicara.

"Selamat datang" ucap orang misterius ini.

Aigis hanya bisa menutup matanya, pasrah dan ketakutan.

**To Be Continued**

**Last Word**

Mind to RnR ? ?

_**Kuro Hoshi**_


	4. Chapter 4 END

**Between**

**Author : **Kuro Hoshi

**Disclaimer : **Persona 3 and 4 is not mine. They were ATLUS T^T

**A/N : **Halo ^^/ maaf ya, aku HIATUS di Persona 30! Err…hehehe ^^a datang deh sifat yang KUbenci ini -,- kenapa sih lo nggak pergi aja rasa malas? Oke—oke, back to topic. Kembali aku buat fic Persona ^^ maaf deh -_-a belum siap dengan fandom lain. Cerita ini terinspirasi oleh novel **SUPER KEREN** yang udah lama kubeli tapi baru kubaca (malah temanku udah baca habis tuh novel) **GUBRAK!** Eh, sayang tuh novel masih ada lanjutannya! Wuahh…keren abis dan juga, terinspirasi dari majalah Bobo edisi lama X9

**WARNING : **P3XP4 Crossover, gaje, OOC

**Pairing : **MinatoXMinako, MinatoXAigis

**Chapter 4**

Shinjiro Aragaki, pria berusia 25 tahun ini sedang duduk di dekat jendela café yang sering menjadi tempat persinggahannya. Dia tengah meresap kopi hitam yang selalu dipesannya ketika tiba di café ini, jadi beberapa waitress pun langsung tahu apa yang akan dipesan oleh Shinjiro.

Selainmeresap kopi hitam, sejak tadi dia juga menatap ponsel layar lebar miliknya—ah, bukan ponsel. Tapi GPS. Sepertinya dia sedang melacak sesuatu. Tapi apa?

"Shinjiro-senpai…" sapa seorang waitress di sana. Shinjiro agak kaget melihatnya.

"Kamu…adik dari Arisato ya?" tanya Shinjiro ketika melihat Minako, adik Minato berpakaian waitress café yang menjadi langganan Shinjiro. Minako mengangguk.

"Iya. Kupikir kau tidak mengingatku. Lama tidak ketemu." Kata Minako dengan suara pelan, dan berkesan lembut. Shinjiro meneguk ludahnya.

"I, iya…" begitu kata Shinjiro.

Minako tersenyum, "Aku sudah lama bekerja di sini. Tapi aku baru melihatmu lho, Shinjiro-senpai. Kata waitress yang lain sih kau sering datang—" Minako tiba-tiba menutup mulutnya, seperti keceplosan atau…apalah?

"…kenapa ya?" pikir Minako tiba-tiba. Shinjiro mengenyitkan dahinya.

"Kenapa aku merasa…jadi aneh begini ya?" pikir Minako dalam hati. Minako menatap kedua bola mata Shinjiro yang tajam, tapi memukau.

"Err…maaf mengganggumu, Shinjiro-senpai. Aku…harus kerja lagi…" ucap Minako, kali ini terdengar lemah. Shinjiro tertegun…bersamaan dengan hilangnya Minako dari pandangannya…

…

"Selamat datang." Kata orang misterius itu. Aigis dan Metis agak memperjauh langkah mereka dari orang misterius itu.

Metis berbisik, "Siapa dia kakak?" tanyanya pada Aigis. Aigis tetap diam, meski raut wajahnya menandakan bahwa dia ketakutan.

"Kakak?" ulang Metis. Aigis tetap tidak bergeming. "Jangan bilang kakak kenal!" ulang Metis lagi dengan sebal.

Sraat!

Sekelebat, orang misterius itu melemparkan bilah pisau kepada Metis. Gadis itu langsung pundaknya. Aigis yang tadi diam, langsung terkejut setelah melihat adiknya meneteskan darah.

"METIS!"

Metis mengerang menahan sakit. Sebenarnya kalau luka begini saja tidaklah sakit. Mungkin hanya geli, untuk orang-orang seperti Aigis, Metis, dan lainnya. Tapi…siapa sangka kalau pria misterius itu begitu dingin?

"Metis!" panggil Aigis.

Sebab, pria misterius itu melumuri racun yang sangat efektif pada tubuh. Entah apa jenisnya, tapi dia sudah membuat Metis ambruk, masih mengerang menahan sakit yang terasa panas dan pedih.

Aigis tidak memanggil lagi. Dia kaku, bingung harus berbuat apa.

Di sisi lain, dia penasaran dengan orang misterius itu. Sebab seperti ada 'telepati'—atau tepatnya, seperti ada 'hubungan' antara dia dan pria misterius itu. Tapi apakah benar?

Di sisi lainnya lagi, dia ingin menolong adiknya yang sekarang mengerang terus menerus. Tapi, dia tidak punya cara untuk menawarkan racun macam itu.

"Kau tidak menolongnya?" tanya pria misterius itu. Aigis tidak bergeming. Dia masih menimbang keputusannya.

Dengan helaan napas yang berat, pria misterius itu melepas kain yang sempat menutupi wajahnya. "Kau serius tidak menolongnya, Aigis?" tanya pria misterius itu lagi. Kali ini, Aigis terperanjat mendengar suaranya. Bahkan…dia berdegup dan berharap-harap cemas, semoga…hanya…perasaannya…saja…

Tapi harapannya nihil. Sekarang dia benar-benar berhadapan dengannya. Tapi di medan perang, melalui kubu yang berbeda.

**MINATO ARISATO**

Siapa yang tak kenal dia? Selain dia adalah pria tampan dan ber-style oke, juga sangat populer di kalangan wanita sesusianya. Dia adalah pria yang baik dan pemberani, juga pandai di segala hal. Lalu, dia juga pembunuh dari Tuan Yoshino…seorang pria misterius, yang memiliki kaitan antara kasus besar 5 tahun lalu…

Mata Aigis kini berkaca-kaca. Belum sempat ia mengungkapkan apa yang dirasakannya sekarang, sekarang malah, harus berhadapan—saling mengacungkan pedang satu sama lain. Dia telat selangkah. Namun langkah besar yang sangat dalam.

"Kenapa diam saja Aigis?" tanya orang misterius—yang ternyata adalah Minato Arisato.

"Huu…" Aigis mulai menangis. Entah apa yang ditangisinya. Apakah nasibnya? Nasib adiknya? Nasib orang-orang yang sekarang bersimbah darah? Atau…nasib Minato?

Minato menghela napas berat, "Akhirnya kita bertemu di panggung yang sama, Aigis…" ucapnya. Aigis tersentak.

"Kau…sudah tahu segalanya?" tanya Aigis.

"Tidak semuanya. Hanya sedikit." Jawab Minato singkat. Namun sinar matanya masih memancarkan aura kehangatan. Aigis menunduukan kepalanya.

"Termasuk, datangnya polisi sebentar lagi. Hanya sampai di situ aku tahu." Lanjut Minato. Soal itu, Aigis juga tahu. Lantai 3 perusahaan ini pasti dikepung, beberapa jam lagi.

"Aigis." Panggil Minato. "Kenapa kau direkrut oleh perusahaan Yoshino Jewelry? Kenapa kau ingin bekerja sama dengan pria busuk itu? Kenapa kau membunuh orang? Apa tujuanmu?" tanya Minato beruntun. Aigis sesenggukan.

"Pertama…aku direkrut bukanlah kemauanku. Aku dan Metis, hanya dipaksa dan diancam. Itulah faktanya. Sebenarnya, perusahaan Yoshino Jewelry sudah mengetahui keberadaanmu. Dan dia menceritakan soal kamu kepadaku. Aku tidak mempercayainya. Sama sekali tidak. Aku terus menolak, hingga akhirnya dia mengancam akan membunuh adikku atau pun orang yang dekat denganku jika aku tidak mengikutinya. Aku…selalu membencinya…" jawab Aigis dengan suara parau.

Minato hanya diam. Menunggu jawaban Aigis yang lain.

"Aku tidak pernah mau bekerja sama dengan Tuan Yoshino. Sebab aku tahu siapa Tuan Yoshino sebenarnya. Dia bermuka dua. Di depan masyarakat, dia memang tampak baik hati dan lembut. Namun sebenarnya, dia adalah pencuri permata. Pencuri yang handal…niatku adalah, membunuhnya setelah dia mencuri berlian langka itu. Tapi ternyata, kau lebih dahulu". lanjut Aigis.

"…terus…aku tidak membunuh orang. Sebenarnya aku hanya melumpuhkan mereka. Itu saja. Metis, Jin, Takaya…memang bisa berniat demikian. Aku juga ingin, tapi aku juga tidak bisa."

Aigis menarik napas lebih dahulu, "Terakhir, tujuanku berada di samping Tuan Yoshino hanyalah untuk meyakinkan apakah yang dikatakannya benar atau hanyalah bohongan semata. Itu saja. Setelah tahu, aku akan keluar. Meski…mustahil ya?"

Minato menghela napas panjang mendengar seluruh jawaban Aigis. Ya. Jawaban sederhana. Namun terdengar berat untuk diucapkan.

"Kalau begitu…apa tujuanmu, Minato-san?" tanya Aigis.

Minato tersenyum, "Hanya…mencuri barang yang dicuri pencuri. Kalau memang perlu, kubunuh dia." Jawab Minato singkat. Aigis terdiam.

"Jadi kau…tidak membunuh orang tak berdosa?" tanya Aigis.

Minato mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Tentu saja. Untuk apa aku membunuh orang tak bersalah?" tanya Minato berbalik. Aigis terbelalak mendengarnya.

"Sialan Tuan Yoshino itu. Dia mengelabuiku…" bisik Aigis dengan kesal.

Minato mendekati Aigis. "Aigis…" panggil Minato dengan suara lembut. Aigis tidak bisa berkutik ketika mendengar panggilan lembut itu. Ketika jari Minato hampir menyentuh pipi Aigis…

"BERHENTI SAMPAI DI SANA!"

Ckrak! Crk! Grrk!

Bersamaan dengan itu, entah takdir atau kebetulan, Minako Arisato, melangkahkan kakinya menuju gallery perusahaan berlian Yoshino Jewelry.

Dia berniat membeli gelang baru karena dia sudah bosan terhadap gelangnya. Entah karena 'telepati' atau perasaan semata, Minako merasakan keberadaan kakaknya di sekitar sini. Dengan cepat digeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, berusaha tidak yakin. Namun…'perasaan' itu semakin kuat. Ikatan apa itu?

Ketika Minako berniat naik ke lantai atas, Shinjiro Aragaki, langsung memegang pundak Minako. Berniat menghentikan niat gadis itu. Tapi ternyata Minako sangat cemas.

Dengan cepat, dia melepaskan cengkraman kuat Shinjiro lalu mempercepat langkahnya ke lantai atas. Setelah mengumpat sebal, Shinjiro mengejar Minako. Berniat menghentikan tingkah gegabah gadis kecil itu.

"Angkat tangan kalian!" suruh Mitsuru sambil menodongkan pistol pada Minato dan Aigis.

"Jadi mereka?" tanya Akihiko pada salah satu polisi di belakangnya.

"Ya, pak. Kemarin saat berbincang dengan Detektif Dojima dan Detektif Shirogane, mereka berkata pelakunya adalah orang yang sama. Tapi di sana ada dua. Jadi, salah satu dari mereka adalah pelaku" jawab polisi yang ditanya Akihiko.

Akihiko mengerutkan keningnya.

"Apa tujuan kalian!" tanya Akihiko.

Minato menyeringai, "Wah, wah, wah, tidak mengenalku?" tanya Minato seraya melepas semua kain yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

Mitsuru dan Akihiko tersentak melihatnya, "ARISATO!" "MINATO!"

Minato tersenyum pada 2 polisi itu. "Yup. Lama tak berjumpa, Akihiko-senpai, Mitsuru-senpai" sapa Minato santai. Aigis justru kaget melihatn tingkah 'nekad' Minato.

"Jadi kau…orang yang membunuh Tuan Yoshino!" tanya Akihiko kaget. Ada rasa tidak percaya di hatinya, terlebih Minato adalah teman lamanya yang cukup pendiam, namun baik.

Minato menyeringai pelan, "Hee…kau menuduhku?" tanya Minato.

Akihiko langsung agak gentar mendengar ucapan Minato yang terdengar agak bersungguh-sungguh itu.

Minako mempercepat larinya, ketika dia tiba di bibir tangga lantai 3, dia langsung ditarik oleh Sinjiro dan jatuh ke lantai 2 bersamaan.

"Shinjiro-senpai!" panik Minako.

"Ini tidak seberapa…dan…kau jangan gegabah!" gertak Shinjiro dengan sebal.

Mendengar gertakan Shinjiro, tidak membuat Minako ketakutan. Malah dia menatap Shinjiro dengan tajam. Hal itu membuat Shinjiro agak heran dan kagum.

"Aku merasakan keberadaan Minato-nii diatas! Aku yakin oleh feelingku! Jangan menghalangiku, senpai!" balas Minako. Dengan cepat dia membalikkan badannya dan pergi ke lantai atas. Tapi nihil. Shinjiro menariknya lagi.

"Kubilang jangan gegabah! Kau dibelakangku saja!" suruh Shinjiro. Minako terbelalak.

"Ayo." Ajak Shinjiro. Minako terdiam sejenak, lalu mengangguk.

Minato terbelalak.

"Minako…?" pikir Minato dalam hati. Matanya menyapu setiap sudut ruangan, apakah kalau-kalau adiknya muncul tiba-tiba.

Mitsuru menatap Minato dengan tajam.

"Aku tidak peduli apa maumu. Tapi kau sudah membunuh Tuan Yoshino yang tidak memiliki dosa apa pun. Meski kau mengembalikan berlian itu, kau sudah membunuh beliau. Dan hukumanmu juga harus begitu" jelas Mitsuru tegas.

Minato terdiam, meski dalam hati dia tersenyum.

"Apa-apaan tatapanmu itu…!" bentak Mitsuru. Dengan cepat ditariknya pelatuk pistol dan Minato menghindar.

Grrh…

Habis sudah kesabaran Mitsuru. Dia menembak membabi-buta. Tapi percuma. Sia-sia. Minato sangat lincah. Dia bisa menghindar berapa kali pun.

GREB!

Akihiko menahan Mitsuru.

"Cukup Mitsuru!" suruh Akihiko. Mitsuru terbelalak.

"Heee…kalian memang tertipu oleh tampang 'tak berdosa' oleh pak tua itu" ledek Minato.

Akihiko menggeram pelan, "Kita belum punya cukup bukti untuk menuduh Minato, Mitsuru. Jadi tenang dong…" pinta Akihiko lirih. Mitsuru hanya diam.

Plik.

Sekarang…Minato benar-benar merasakannya…

"HENTIKAN DI SANA!"

Bentak sebuah suara yang menggema di lantai 3 perusahaan ini. Untunglah dinding-dinding di sini berbahan tak tembus suara. Makanya Cuma bisa didengar di lantai 3.

Akihiko dan Mitsuru terbelalak kaget.

"Shinji…ro!" seru keduanya.

"KAKAK!" Panggil Minako ketika melihat Minato dikepung oleh polisi.

"Minako!"

Minako terbelalak, "KAKAK! A…WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS!"

Telat. Minato telat selangkah.

Jin bangkit dari pingsannya dan langsung melempat pisau, mengincar mata kiri Minato. Tapi Aigis langsung melompat dan melindungi Minato, sehingga punggung Aigis tertancap pisau Jin.

Beberapa polisi langsung menyekap Jin.

"AIGIS!"

_Then, 1 Week Later…_

KASUS SELESAI.

Begitu kata Koran pagi hari ini. Minato memasang dasinya dan tersenyum kecil. Dia teringat penjelasan Shinjiro yang juga, orang yang menyuruhnya untuk membunuh Tuan Yoshino…

**Flashback**

"Aku yang menyuruh Arisato untuk membunuh Tuan Yoshino." Ucap Shinjiro.

"Shinji!"

"Aragaki…?"

Saat itu, Shinjiro mengungkapkan segalanya, mengapa ia berhenti dari kepolisian, sampai mengapa ia menyuruh Minato untuk membunuh Tuan Yoshino.

"Maafkan aku, Aki. Aku berhenti karena aku tidak mau adu mulut tentang Tuan Yoshino di hadapan masyarakat. Aku sudah tahu kalau hatinya itu licik, tidak seperti wajahnya yang ramah di depan rakyat."

Begitu katanya…

Setelah itu, Minato melihat Minako pingsan, mungkin karena shock, dia pun langsung membawa Minako ke Rumah Sakit, bersamaan dengan korban lainnya…

**End of Flashback**

Teng. Tong.

Minato mengangkat alisnya mendengar bel rumahnya berbunyi. Dia langsung membuka pintu depan. Sosok gadis remaja yang memiliki rambut pendek nampak di hadapan Minato.

"Selamat pagi, Minato-san!" sapa Aigis sambil tersenyum.

"Pagi, Aigis." Sapa Minato, juga dengan senyuman.

Tiba-tiba, Minako datang dari belakang mereka. "Kakak! Aigis-san! Selamat pagi! Oh, crap! Aku harus cepat, atau Shinjiro-senpai akan meninggalkanku! Daagh!" seru Minako sambil lalu. Minato mengerjapkan matanya.

"Apa sih hubungan antara Minako dan Shinjiro-san?" tanya Minato dengan sebal, sebab adiknya tidak pernah menceritakan hal itu padanya.

Aigis tertawa kecil, "Apa pun itu…kurasa baik-baik saja." Balas Aigis.

"Oooi! Minato! Ai-chan! Ayo cepat!" panggil Junpei dari depan pagar Minato. Minato tersenyum melihat tetangganya itu sedang bergandengan dengan Chidori. Syukurlah luka-luka Chidori sudah agak mereda, meski dia tetap harus diperban.

Minato dan Aigis saling pandang dan tersenyum berdua.

"Ehehehe. Yuk!" ajak Minato sambil menggandeng tangan Aigis. Aigis tersipu dan mengikuti langkah kaki Minato.

**END**

**N/A : **Akhirnya tamat dengan 13 halaman di MS (Chapter 4) Oke, oke, maaf yang lainnya nggak muncul. Terakhir, maaf kalo banyak typo, lagi malas kuedit. Dan, maaf nggak seru. Rasa bosanku datang lagi.

Jaa!

**Last Word**

Mind to RnR ? ?

_**Kuro Hoshi**_


End file.
